


A Joke a Day

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Do you have Prince Albert in a can?”





	A Joke a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 651 "joke"

“Hey, Ducky,” said McGee, answering his phone. “What can I do for you?”

“_Hello, Timothy. Do you have Prince Albert in a can?_”

“I – What?”

The ME laughed. “_It’s National Joke Day! When I was a boy, that was a standard prank call – when the person said ‘yes’, you said, ‘then let him out’._”

“But why ask if Prince Albert’s in a can?”

“_Goodness, I think the joke’s on_ me _– I forget how young you all are. It was a brand of chewing tobacco, when that sort of thing was still in fashion._”

McGee smiled. “Thanks, Ducky. Happy joke day.”

THE END


End file.
